In Love With The Zodiac
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: Random collections of Kagome with a different Fruits Basket guy. The setting changes each chapter. Eighth Up: RitsuKagome Iconsideratus
1. Specto §AyameKagome§

S.N.: n.n; Hope you like it. I got really bored and I can't find my Fruits Basket anime! TT.TT So, I decided to write this. It'll be weird I know. I haven't updated my other FB fan fiction for a while. Gomen! The title of the chapter means "to watch". It's Latin. Oh! I was listening to Itsumo. It's the opening theme to Fruits Basket, it was in Japanese (obviously).

_Ayame - 27, Kagome - 27_

Disclaimer: I own the first three mangas of FB and a DVD or two of Inuyasha with four mangas. I did own the anime, but alas it is lost. My mother refuses to bu me another one and I offered to pay, too! T.T The animes and mangas belong to their respectful people, not me.

* * *

**Specto**

He had been watching her for a while now. Long blue-black hair, misty silver-blue eyes. She came and went in his shop, buying different fabrics. He, Ayame, had always wanted to ask her what for; but when he went to, his confidence would go away and he'd simply watch.

Ayame would only talk to her when she came to the register. Her voice was soft. Those orbs held wisdom of things most wouldn't -no- couldn't dream about! Her face wasn't angular, but wasn't overly cheeky. Past the childish looks, but not fully mature to the point of old age and wishing to be young again.

She was beautiful he had to admit, but Ayame wondered. What made this girl stand out against all the rest? What was it that caught his attention? What? Why? So many questions cluttered his mind. But Ayame didn't have enough information to answer them. It was as if he was merely meant to watch her and not know her.

Ayame saw her outside his shop once or twice. And those times, he saw children around her. The second time was when she just bought fabric. They asked if she was going to make them more dolls to play with. To him, it would seem that she was a babysitter of some sort, or she ran an orphanage.

Mine liked to watch her when she was in the store. His gold irises would take in the sight as the women occasionally talked about all different clothing. Mine had a passion for her different outfits. She even offered the woman if she wanted to try on any outfit, but the blue-black haired woman declined politely.

Usually he was flamboyant and a bit loud, but Ayame did have his quiet moments. If one of his relatives were here, they would've wanted him to say something, anything to thwart the pregnant silence that permitted the shop as the woman was here. Was he quiet out of respect, or so the woman could be to her own thoughts and not disrupt her?

Ayame didn't really know he answer, but opted for the silence was out respect. Obviously the woman liked the fabrics here and that made pride swell in his chest at the thought. Ayame loved his work with a passion. Anyone who asked him would get that answer, he wouldn't lie about it.

Here he was admiring a woman he didn't know as she went about his shop. Ayame didn't even know her name fir crying out loud. He was currently behind the counter that held the register. Sitting on a stool he was, arms on the counter, his face resting in his let hand. The juunishi let his orbs follow her body.

The hebi had to admit that her body was nice. A bit curvy, but not overly. She was a bit shorter than him, but only by about five inches, maybe less. The woman liked capris, that was for sure. She'd wear a tank top styled dress that went to mid-thigh, but she couldn't admire her legs as well with the long shorts, short pants on.

One thing Ayame noticed over the time was the beautiful woman wore a half a millimeter thick gold chain with a gold frame that formed a heart with a heart-shaped ruby in the tip of it, near the words 'I Love You'. Obviously a lover must've given that to her or she wouldn't be wearing it. But what if it was previously owned, though?

The juunishi sighed through his nose, he remembered when he went over Shigure's house. He mentioned the girl to him, but when he asked her name, Ayame couldn't supply it. His cousin suggested that he at least know her name, it nothing else. Ayame didn't stay the night, though, so he was gone after dinner.

All through that he was quiet even. He could feel Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's stare on him. Usually he was talking and making comments here and there, but that night it was as if he was a graveyard. Several times the inu had to snap Ayame out of his thought so he wouldn't drop his food onto his clothes.

All because of the woman that frequently visited his shop. The hebi knew she could feel his eyes on her. He even barely caught her eyes when she looked over at him questionably. He didn't make her uncomfortable, he could tell, but merely curious as to why he was watching her for so long.

Ayame closed his eyes, it was now or never today. He would at least ask her name, if nothing else. He would at least be fulfilled even if it is just with a name. When his sun kissed orbs opened they met misty blue kissed ones looking at him questionably from under long dark lashes.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there. Ready to pay?" he had barely been able to force his voice t work. Ayame saw her nod her head, dark silky tresses fell over her shoulder as she set the different fabrics on the counter. The hebi of the juunishi rang up the prices, absently watching from the corner of his eyes as she studied his features.

The price came up and she took the amount needed to pay out of her pocket. When she handed it to him, the fingers brushed. Ayame swore that it was a feeling he wanted, but she wouldn't be able to hug him though. He purposely prolonged the way he typed in the amount and received the change.

"Here you are miss…?" Ayame stated and he watched as she blushed.

"Kagome Higurashi." she supplied.

Ayame nodded his head, "Here you are Miss Kagome."

The hebi handed her the change and a receipt for the fabrics.

"Take care." Ayame murmured.

"Huh? Oh! You too…?"she started to reply.

"Ayame Sohma."

Kagome nodded he head, her black-blue tresses falling even more over her shoulder, "You too Ayame."

With that, she was out of the store. Golden orbs watched her leave. Kagome Higurashi huh? Ayame let a small smile grace his face as he resumed his earlier position. So that was the name of his distant black iris, his kurome. He would enjoy seeing her more often here now that they knew each other's name. Maybe they could….

No, Akito wouldn't like that. But, at least she could be his friend if nothing else. Maybe he should introduce her to his young brother. But he would have to stop playing her watcher, which for now was what he was content with for now. He would watch his black iris. Who knows, maybe something good could come out of it.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: n.n; Yeah. An Ayame/Kagome one shot. … :D I know! I'll make a collection of Kagome/a FB male collection thingy! n.n R&R.


	2. Non Occultus ¤AkitoKagome¤

S.N.: I'm just full of ideas now. Especially with how I'm just sitting here eating homemade macaroni and cheese with cut-up hotdogs in it. I still prefer the cheap crap in a box. n.n; Rough meaning of the title is " not hidden". In addition, yes, your skin is your largest organ and external one, as far as I know. After this will be a Kazuma/Kagome as the third one shot (dedicated to Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami for the idea). … Wait, I say anything I'll give away what'll happen… Bit weird though.

_Akito - 19, Kagome - 19_

Disclaimer: still the same. Look at the first chapter to know it. T.T still cannot find my anime!

* * *

**Non Occultus**

"You didn't forget." sterling blue eyes looked up to the man who entered her room. Her blue-black tresses obscured her vision of him and she didn't want to brush her bangs away in his presence.

"Of course I didn't, Kagome." it was sort of a reply. His sky blue eyes, that looked a grayish-lavender in the dark, watched her. His short dark hair fell into his eyes as he looked directly at the girl -no- young woman.

He watched as her eyes kept a veiled threat in them. Her skin was an unusual pale color. Her hair and eyes stood out prominently against the large organ. Her bangs grew out in the time she was here.

Kagome watched as Akito came closer, her left hand came up to rest on her right hip. Where the completed jewel she sought after for four years resided. It went back in her body when she joined the last shard to the nearly whole marble.

Inuyasha didn't get his wish to be a full youkai nor Kikyo becoming alive again. The selfish hanyou. Now she could see why Sesshoumaru didn't like him. He was selfish, arrogant, and most of all idiotic.

"Will you tell me more of this… sacred jewel?" Akito asked. Ever since he had kept her here, it appeared he was rubbing off on her. Her attitude mirrored his.

"Only if I can get outside, if only for a minute." came the reply. She wished to see the sun. Was that too much to ask for? Would she be able to ever see her family again? Kagome disappeared so abruptly that they must think that she had been kidnapped or something!

"Hmm. I'll think about it. It'll depend on how much you tell me of th jewel." the head of the Sohma family knell in front of Kagome, his face close to her's, "And if you corporate."

His cold, pale hands wound their way into her dark tresses, getting a strong hold on her hair. Akito pulled back her head, exposing her throat to him. The head of the family lowered his lips to her throat, nipping and sucking.

She knew why he was doing this. He wanted to see her as a submissive bitch. Snorting at him, she clenched her fists, only for a harder tug on her hair. How she hated her hair being pulled in anyway, even if it were being put up in a ponytail or something.

'_I'm only doing this so I can get outside, maybe even to use the phone.'_ ran through her head as he body protested to the pulling of her scalp. The burning sensation brought tears to her eyes.

Akito smirked onto her throat. He knew she wanted to rebel against him, but at the same time she wanted to see the sun. Allowing a dark smile crawl its way onto his face, he unwound his hands and pushed the priestess onto her back.

His sky blue eyes watched as he hands went to her scalp. The head of the family got up and went over to Kagome. He leaned over her and bent down, getting each wrist in his hands and straddled her hips.

Her piercing eyes met his, glowing with anger and confusion. The young woman was so easy to read. Even after she was his for the first time, she was still innocent in a dark way and longed for freedom.

"I won't go that far this time. Next time, maybe." he stated as if it were the weather. The confusion and anger dimmed a bit in her eyes, yet they pierced his soul, his very being. That's what attracted him to her, that and she sensed the curse upon his family and himself.

Akito could feel something in her, not this jewel she claimed was real, but something else. He knew he had a twisted way of caring for her, but he still cared. Was she ill or something.

"Are you feeling all right? You look exceptionally pale this time-" Akito started to state his observation out loud.

"I'm fine." Kagome ground out between he teeth. He wouldn't find out, he couldn't. The core of the curse probably wouldn't like it. She would keep it from him as long as possible.

She didn't look fine in his eyes. How come he didn't see it before? She was too pale to be fine. Akito got up and off of her, he pulled her up by her wrists. Kagome's kimono fell into its proper place as he pulled her after him.

Walking through the dark hallways was Akito's specialty. He had done it when he was younger with Yuki in the dark room. As it got brighter in the hall, Kagome brought her free hand to shield her eyes.

When their trek ended, Akito opened the shoji door to his room. In the lighter part of the house, he could really see his caged flower in the light. Her hair and eyes stuck out contrastingly against her skin, she looked read to heave up what was in her stomach.

Her stomach… Akito allowed his eyes to fall to it. Her obi was tied loosely around it. In the dark room, you couldn't tell the difference between it being tied tightly and it being loose.

Pulling her so she stumbled towards him, he let his free hand rest on her stomach. Kagome struggled against his hold on her wrist. No! but alas, no matter how hard she pulled, Akito would hold on tighter.

After a few minutes of pointless struggling, Kagome gave up and sunk to her knees. She didn't care if Akito's hand stayed the same and brushed against her as she went to her knees.

She vaguely felt his hold loosen a bit. "I'll have Hatori check up on you." _'You don't look fine and I want answers.'_ he added silently to himself. The head of the Sohma family saw her nod her head black tresses falling over her shoulders. Why struggle when he was going to find out anyway.

Akito let her hand drop to the ground next to her. He knew she wouldn't run. Not if he wasn't fine as she said. If she was ill, he needed to get rid of the illness. He left his room to get a servant to go fetch Hatori.

Kagome looked around the room. This was Akito's room. She saw it one time when she wandered into the gardens around the estate and saw him in the window. The priestess recognized the look if the room.

Her sterling eyes closed. As much as Kagome wanted this to be a secret, it couldn't stay hidden any longer. Not with Hatori coming to check up on her. Her was to only one besides Akito who knew she was here. No one else though.

She wanted the truth out. It was a vague truth, but it wouldn't be in a few months though. Kagome looked up when Hatori and Akito entered the room. They were going to find out what was being hidden.

The ryuu of the juunishi kneeled in front of her and took out his stethoscope. She breathed deeply when he asked her to. '_They were going to find out.'_ that was all that rang in her head.

He proceeded with the check up. Checking her vital signs, her throat. Akito watched all of this on the side lines. He noticed how Kagome looked too submissive and docile for his liking.

'_It's not going to remain hidden anymore. They'll find out.'_

Hatori put his medical equipment away and looked at Kagome momentarily before looking Akito square in the eyes.

'_Here it comes…'_

"She's…pregnant, Akito."

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: n.n; Uhh… Yeah… don't hurt me!! … Ahem. Anyway, next pairing; **Kazuma/Kagome**!!!! n.n R&R.


	3. Non Occultus Part 2 ¤AkitoKagome¤

S.N.: Okay. Here's part two of 'Non Occultus'. It's Akito's reaction, and a bit later. I was listening to Redemption by Gackt. It's a good song. n.n This probably won't be very long…

_Akito - 19, Kagome - 19_

Disclaimer: … No anime or manga. No own them, not the creator.

* * *

**Non Occultus**

Part 2

"How come you never spoke up?"

Kagome looked over to Akito, his face was a bit lax, but held no emotion. His voice was soft, but there was an undertone of a threat. Her sterling orbs met his sky blue ones. A prolonged silence stretched between the two.

"You probably wouldn't have believed me."

Akito arched a dark eyebrow at the response, "I could have always had Hatori confirm it."

Kagome looked away from the head of the Sohma family. She let her hands come to rest on her growing stomach. A child was growing in there. Her child. Only there because of the man in front of her.

'_I… I didn't want to be thrown out, but knowing him, Akito would've kept me to know more of the jewel.'_

Akito stood up and walked behind the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. He let his hands come to rest upon her shoulders. Her black-blue tresses flowed through his fingers as they acted as a comb.

Kagome could tell he was behind her, but at the moment she didn't care. She was trying to concentrate on seeing if the child was a boy or girl. If she couldn't though, she would always wait for an ultrasound if Akito allowed it.

"I wonder how the rest of my family will react. To me having a child, that is." his hands were tugging a bit on her hair. Akito probably didn't realize it or he ignored it and let it happen.

"They'd probably ask what, when, where, who, and why." Kagome answered his unspoken question. He may have stated it as a statement, but it was a question underneath how he said it.

"Yes, but what emotions will they show? Anger? Surprise? Happiness?" by now his hands ceased their movements and rested there. His eyes were trained outside, on the gardens.

"It would depend on who you told. And if memory serves, this 'Miss Honda' would be surprised and happy. If how you described her is accurate, Akito." Kagome leaned back a bit so she could look over her shoulder at the core of the Sohma curse.

"Yes, I suppose that is how she would react. That and her meddling in my family is getting on my nerves." his sky blue orbs moved from outside to look at his priestess' face. How was she going to react?

"She seems a bit too…" she started to say.

"Naïve." Akito put in.

"To fully grasp the concept of your curse." Kagome finished her sentence, looking Akito straight in the eyes.

'_She should leave before she gets hurt.'_

"She should leave, but always seem to come back. A moth drawn to an open flame." Akito said.

"Or a bug zapper."

"Or a bug zapper. She's meddling. And she visited for no reason, then other to bug me." Akito stated. Kagome could see the disdain in his eyes, darkening them. Truthfully, when she thought of the girl, her stomach tightened and she had to hold back the urge to vomit.

"You never asked what you or me were going to name the child. He or she can't go nameless." the female Higurashi stated. Usually one of the conversations between the parents was what to name the child.

"Yes. A name for the child." Akito was still grasping the concept of him becoming a father. He hadn't expected it to happen, but he wanted a child to raise should the curse not be broken by the time he should die.

The thought of dying and leaving a child didn't appeal well to Akito. But he needed a child, just this early was unexpected. Yet, he had a strange sense of … happiness in his chest at the thought.

'_I won't be as bored around the main house anymore. With a child coming and all.'_

"What about Hosyu or … Hyouden?" asked Kagome, looking expectantly at the head of the Sohma family. Her question snapped Akito out of his daze. He nodded, he heard the question.

"And if it's a girl?" Akito questioned.

"I don't know. You know any names, Akito?"

"Koubai, Fubuki, or Setsuko." Akito replied.

"I like those names. Guess we'll have to wait to see if it's a boy or girl." Kagome stated. She leaned back, her head on Akito's right shoulder. Not once did her hands leave her stomach.

Akito watched as she let a smile find it's was onto her face. It was rare she smiled and he was one to cherish it. Maybe, this could be a good this for both of them.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: n.n; a bit weird, but I like it. And if anyone was wondering, I just woke up and started writing err… typing this after I read the reviews and any new mail I might have had. n.n; Japanese time!

♀Japanese - English♂

♂Hosyu - conservative

♂Hyouden - field of eternal snow

♀Koubai - red blossomed plum tree

♀Fubuki - snow storm

♀Setsuko - melody child

I like these names. n.n R&R.


	4. Phasma Pugno ¦KazumaKagome¦

S.N.: Here you go Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami! Enjoy! The title roughly means "the spirit to fight". I was listening to Pixy False by Phantasmagoria. That and Helena by my Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: … same. No anime still! ;.;

**

* * *

**

**Phasma Pugno**

"Um Kyo, why are you all dressed up?" asked Tohru when she spotted the cat coming down the stairs.

"I'm going somewhere with Master." he replied, his ruby eyes were trained on the floor in front of him.

"Oh."

Her teal eyes watched as the Sohma went to the front door and got his shoes on. He had a solemn look on his face. Wherever he was going with his Master, it wasn't going to be a happy one.

Tohru stood there a few moments after Kyo left. Sighing softly through her nose, the teenager went to the living room where Shigure and Yuki were.

"Shigure, where's Kyo going? He was all dressed up and everything."

The dog in question looked up, his brown eyes meeting Tohru's. Shigure looked back down at the table, "He's going to her grave. It's the anniversary of her death I see. I was wondering why he was up there so long."

"Her?"

"Master's wife. He was allowed to be married. She was a priestess. Kyo was the closest to her, besides Master." Yuki spoke to Tohru's one word question. He remembered meeting her once or twice.

'_Oh. It must be painful to think about for them, especially Kyo.'_ the girl thought as she made her way to the kitchen after hearing what was said. She was bent on making lunch for them, except Kyo, he was probably getting lunch with his Master.

* * *

Ruby eyes looked up to brownish amber orbs. Kazuma was in a black man's kimono. The orange head noticed a woven basket in his Master's grip.

"You sure we aren't disrespecting her by bring food, Master?"

Kyo looked to Kazuma's face, a small smile made it's way there, "Positive Kyo. She isn't one to really sit around in silence. Kagome would want us happy, even if it seems strange to others."

The cat nodded, Kagome was always liked that. He remembered when she would tell him stories of her trips to Feudal Era. Kyo's eyes started to glisten a bit with unshed tears, "I miss her. I wish she was still here."

"So do I Kyo, so do I." Kazuma muttered under his breath. He motioned with his free hand for Kyo to follow. The duo walked down the street to where the graves were kept. The trek was silent, both in each of their thoughts.

* * *

"What was she like?" asked Tohru when lunch was made. Her, Yuki, and Shigure were at the table eating. Yuki and Shigure were quiet since she brought up Kyo looking like he was going somewhere important.

"Hm? Oh, Kagome, she was something else. She knew about the curse, yet it didn't bother her. It…was like she had seen curses before." Shigure said. He knew a bit about Kagome, the older juunishi knew her.

"She treated Kyo like her own son. She treated all of Master's students like they were her children, but mainly Kyo. Seeing how he lived with Master." Yuki put in. He knew Kagome, but not a lot. She was nice to them, even wit knowledge of the curse.

"Oh. What did Kagome look like, if you don't mind me asking."

Both Yuki and Shigure gave small smiles.

"Well, she had silky run-your-fingers-through raven hair. Her eyes were like the morning mist that had a blue tint to them. And-"

Yuki threw three sliced pickled radishes at Shigure. He managed to get one in the dog of the juunishi's mouth. "Don't be disrespectful Shigure." He looked over at Tohru, opting to continue, "She wasn't ugly, but not overly pretty. That's what attracted Master. She was herself, not trying to be someone else."

Shigure nodded, he ate the radishes that were on his face, well two out of three seeing how the third he ate beforehand unwontedly. The inu let a wry smile cross his face, "Aya liked her. He thought of her as a sister he never had."

Tohru's eyes widened, this Kagome must've knew the juunishi well.

* * *

The pair stopped in front of a grave. Kazuma bent down, set the basket down and rest his hand on where the name was carved. Kyo looked over at him, he knew what he was feeling, only his Master was more distraught.

"If only she hadn't fallen ill. She'd still be here." Kazuma spoke softly, mainly to himself, but Kyo could tell that his voice was starting to crack a bit. The cat took a step forward and bent down next to his Master.

"It couldn't have been prevented. No one foresaw it. Not even Hatori."

"…I know. But, I still feel like it could've been."

Kyo didn't respond to this. A lump formed in his throat. The cat didn't trust his voice at the moment. He was thankful when Kazuma opened the woven basket set a separate owl of oden on the grave with a few irises.

"Her favorite food."

'_Her specialty as well.'_ Kyo added mentally to himself.

The cat let his eyes drift upwards to the sky. Kagome was always like the day. Bright, optimistic, cheerful, and down-to-earth. she kept a smile on in dark times, opting to let nothing get her down. He told her that.

* * *

"'_Gome?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_A young Kyo smiled, "You're like day. Like the sun."_

_Kagome chuckled, "Thank you, sweetie."_

_Young Kyo blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

* * *

"She never liked dwelling in the past. Only if it was used to tell stories."

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Her spirit kept fighting even if she was ill."

Kyo nodded his head. She had a spirit to fight.

* * *

S.N.: n.n; Yeah… I'm ending it here. Next will be **Hatori/Kagome**!!!! n.n R&R. Yeah, Kyo went home, they asked it how it went, he went to bed a bit happy. 


	5. Curo :HatoriKagome:

S.N.: I had to get this typed. n.n; It was bugging me since I put up the KazumaKagome story one shot thing. The title means "to care for/pay attention to". This bit when they are outside is from the manga. In the anime, Hatori doesn't see Kana again, only hears that she's getting married from Ayame, who offers pictures. I was listening to King Of Pain by The Police.

_Hatori - 27, Kagome - 27_

Disclaimer: you should know this by now.

---

**Curo**

"I'm cold." it was the first thing out of his mouth when he woke up.

"You're outside on a bench, of course. … And under your coat." Hatori looked to his left to see Tohru Honda standing near him. Her teal eyes held concern. The juunishi sat up, intent on getting his clothes back on.

"Here, I'll go get something warm to drink. All right, Hatori?" Tohru didn't wait for a reply. She left off in the direction she knew had warm drinks. Her brown hair trailed behind her as she walked. By now, Hatori was fully dressed and sitting normally on the bench.

The ryuu sat there, his green eyes looked up as Kana and two of her friends passed. _'She's getting married… At least she's happy.'_ he wouldn't lie to himself, he… was a bit jealous of her happiness.

He let his thoughts drift of to when he was in high school. There was this one girl, before Kana. The infamous 'sick girl'. her grandfather made up the most outrageous sicknesses, and said them as if they existed. Some of them did, not all though.

Kagome. That was her name. She was smart, but her grades were terrible due to her absences. It was a miracle that she graduated and got into a decent college. No one really heard of her since. Her family, yes. Friends? Not really, no.

Ayame liked to play with her hair when she was at school. Especially braiding it, it was a bit more of an obsession, though. But, Kagome would let him, even if her face mimicked a tomato that was placed in a microwave and forgotten about.

Her friends were another thing though. They kept trying to set her up with Hojo Akitoki. She managed to avoid said person though. Guess her illnesses came in handy for that, but he gave her items for said illnesses.

How was she doing? Was she all right? She was a friend he, Ayame, and Shigure had outside of the main house. She didn't know of the curse, but she was someone they could talk to. Ayame certainly did, as did Shigure.

"Hatori!"

Green eyes looked to his right. The person he was thinking about was with Tohru Honda. Both had drinks with them, Tohru had two, Kagome had one, for herself. He watched as the two females made their way over, and stood up as they neared.

Hatori nodded to Tohru, before turning his attention to Kagome. "I see you're doing fine. Your illness not hindering you?" the ryuu found a tiny bit of amusement as he watched Kagome's cheeks color.

"Of course they don't, Ha'ri. How are Aya and 'Gure nowadays?"

"Fine. Ayame owns a fabric store and tailors clothes. Shigure's a novelist." the juunishi's ears heard a faint snort from the priestess.

"Aya was always the fashionable one of the bunch. Figure 'Gure gets to be lazy. Let me guess, he tortures his editor?"

"Yes." Hatori answered. He had a sweat drop on the back of his head out of exasperation. Shigure did all her could to torture his editor. That and make her anxious near a deadline. He was going to be the death of that woman soon.

"How are things going with you?" deep cerulean eyes peered up at him through long lashes. Curiosity making them have a glow to them. Her blue-black tresses fell over her shoulders as she cocked her head to her let.

Hatori couldn't really find his voice. He noticed Tohru looked between him and Kagome, from the corner of his eye. She smiled her smile, "How about I leave you two so you can catch up? Oh! Here you go Hatori."

The juunishi took the hot drink from the teenager. He watched her leave, before opening the coffee flavored drink and taking a sip. "Things… have been fine. Akito gets sick as always. I'm starting to think that that's his specialty."

His gaze went back to her when he heard a giggle come from her. "Figures. I take it Akito takes up most of your time?"

"Yes she does."

"When you get back, can you tell her I said 'hi'?"

"I don't see why not." Hatori answered. She may have knew Akito, but she didn't know of the curse. Kagome's father would bring her over and she met Akito when the core of the curse was young. The two weren't friend friends, but they could get along if necessary.

Kagome started walking in the direction Tohru took, making Hatori fall in step next to her. The silence between the two was a comfortable one. But, that was until the priestess looked at her watch on her right wrist.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ha'ri. I have to go. See you around!" with that Kagome took off down the road to her left, she waved as she jogged to where she was going. At least Kagome was doing fine.

Before Kana, he cared for someone, maybe not love. But, he could depend on Kagome, she was a good friend of him, Shigure, and Ayame. Yet, Kana was getting married. The ryuu looked down at his drink. Maybe, he could love Kagome.

_**-Fin-**_

---

S.N.: n.n; Here you go! Uhh… A bit weird, but I like it. n.n R&R.


	6. Mors ¯KyoKagome¯

S.N.: A KagomeKyo pairing! I'm a bit stuck on the KagomeShigure one. Hope you like this! I was listening to the Russian version of All The Things She Said by Tatu. It's a bit drabblish in my opinion. And a bit angst, too. I think the KagomeYuki one will be a it angst, too. Title means 'death'. ; My grandmother's death is affecting me a great deal seeing how she died one month and twelve days on June 11th, exactly four months after my grandfather's death on February 11th. Cancer took my grandmother's life and some sort of blood clot in my grandfather's leg took his life.

_Kyo - 16, Kagome - 16_

Disclaimer: I no own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha. I still can't find my DVD… TT

* * *

**Mors**

Kyo sat on the roof to Shigure's house. He usually went there when he was brooding or thinking. His ruby orbs looked down to Tohru who walked out of the house with Hiro and Kisa, who had come over earlier. The trio were going to the park if he heard properly.

"Your thinking again you stupid cat." Kyo looked over to Yuki who sat a few feet from him.

"Yeah. So what?" the neko replied and asked the nezumi.

"You're thinking of _her_ again. Aren't you? You couldn't have saved her, not even Hatori could." Yuki stated his questions quietly.

Kyo looked away from his cousin. Usually he would've picked a fight with him, but Kyo couldn't today.

Silence hung heavily between the two, even if the birds were chirping on the clear day. The orange haired neko looked up at the blue sky, a few clouds lazily drifted by. Kyo could feel Yuki looking at him from the corning of his eye.

"I miss her. Her reaction to the curse was similar to Tohru's, only she went to Hatori and Ayame."

The neko could hear the nezumi of the juunishi sigh lightly, "Yes, I miss her as well. Though, she was more of a sister to me than to you."

Kyo nodded, she did act as a sister for the damn rat when he was at the main house. Kagome could get Yuki to smile, she could even tolerate the hebi without getting mad or annoyed.

"_That's how Ayame is. Sure he's flamboyant and a bit on the obnoxious side, but he has a caring and compassionate side as well. He means well, but it's a bit hard for him to voice even with a straight face, so he tends to be the way he is."_

"She could tolerate my brother. As if it were one of the easiest things in the world." Yuki stated, more to himself than to Kyo.

He watched the orange head nod slightly. His cousin, the baka neko, was in love with Kagome. Sure she had seen his true form, but it was as if she wasn't even fazed. Like she had seen worse than that.

"She used to miss school and had the most outrageous illnesses. Hatori said more than half of them can't be caught by humans or were made up." Kyo said to his cousin. He was in a compromising mood today, as was Yuki.

"The last time I saw her, she was in the hospital. Her heartbeat was slow and soft." the nezumi of the juunishi said.

"Yeah. I spoke to her when she woke up. I kept telling her to not use up her energy talking, but she was stubborn." the orange haired neko added.

"I think everyone she knew visited her, even Akito. My brother wouldn't be quiet on how he was worried and prayed to anyone listening that she would get better." Yuki commented.

Kyo nodded, his eyes started glazing over with unshed tears, "I visited her one last time, she was dying. Even being a priestess and having the powers of those long extinct. They were too slow in helping her. In healing her."

Yuki looked over to his cousin, he could hear the cracking in his voice. All of the Sohma family was devastated that the only hope they had had died right before their eyes and they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Kagome wouldn't like it if you kept grieving over her death. She moved on after the death of her friends. The ones her other friends thought that one was her two-timing boyfriend." the nezumi said, letting his gaze drift upward where the neko's were.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Yuki stood and went over to the ladder. He paused in descending it and looked over to his cousin. The nezumi was worried about him, even if they were rivals, so to speak.

Kyo waited until he could no longer hear Yuki climbing down the ladder to look down at his hands. His vision blurred and he could feel tears dropping onto his hands, but didn't move to wipe them away.

The last time he visited Kagome at the hospital, she didn't have long to live. Kyo didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he did. The neko gave the miko a small, soft kiss on the lips a few minutes before she died.

He could still hear her last statement before she could speak no longer. It was different and made him happy when she said it, unlike how he felt when Kagura said it.

"_I don't care if you are cursed…Kyo. …I still love you all the same, not out of pity… but because you are yourself…"_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: ;.; I feel said all of a sudden. … oh yeah. I relived knowing my grandmother suffered before she died. #goes into emo corner to cry# R&R. Next will be either ShigureKagome or KagomeYuki, you'll have to wait and see. 


	7. Fortuno £YukiKagome£

S.N.: XD YukiKagome! I was listening to Boys by Smile DK. I decided to make this happy:3 Title means 'to make happy'. Twelve days until my birthday. Normally I wouldn't pay it much attention, especially since the death of my grandma, but I can't help but count down and wonder when the hell I'm going to do my summer reading! X3 this isn't going into detail what they talked about, I'm leaving that to your own imaginations.

_Yuki - 16, Kagome - 16_

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? It's on the first chapter… damn uppity lawyers… think they own the world suing people who write fan fiction and joke around about claiming an anime or two. If they did own the anime, they wouldn't be writing fan fiction… --

* * *

**Fortuno**

Yuki sighed, before letting his eyes travel to the draw of his nightstand by his bed. Inside contained a photograph. The nezumi of the juunishi let a small smile cross his face at the thought of his childhood friend.

Kagome Higurashi.

Her father was a good friend of the previous head of the family. When he was killed in a car crash. Friends of he father went to the funeral. Yuki remembered standing by her side. Akito was a few people over.

'_I wonder, how is she doing… I hope the illness her grandfather said she had wasn't real.'_ with that thought, the gray haired teenager went downstairs to the phone. Shigure was in the dining room, Kyo was outside, and Tohru was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

The juunishi held the phone to his ear as he dialed the number. His left hand trembled a bit, butterflies were in his stomach. When had he gotten this worked up over a simple phone call to his friend.

If Ayame was there, he would've commented and told Shigure.

Swallowing thickly, Yuki listened to the ringing coming from the receiver. He clenched his eyes closed for a few minutes and took a few deep breathes to calm his heart and nerves.

"Hello?"

Yuki's violet orbs snapped open at the voice. It was Kagome who answered! Perhaps she was over her so called 'illness'.

"Uh…hello, Kagome." the nezumi silently cursed and berated himself for sounding like an idiot. Soft laughter entered his left ear from the other end of the line.

"Hello Yuki. How are you?" 

Kagome's voice melted away his nervous nerves, yet at the same time they surged more than ever. When had he gotten this nervous from a simple conversation?

"I-I'm fine. How are you today, Kagome? Your illnesses aren't getting you down or anything are they?" god he was making a total fool of himself. Stuttering and the whole nine yards! The nezumi heard faint giggling coming from the girl on the other end.

"I'm fine as well. My illnesses aren't getting me down. Grandpa tends to over exaggerate."

Yuki let himself have a small laugh, "Yes he does. How's your family?" when she answered, it was now or never. He never really got to spend time with his friend, the only one Akito let him see outside of the family.

"They're fine. Souta's in soccer and there is a tournament sometime next week. Mamma is her usual self, and grandpa still slaps his sutras on people he thinks are 'demons'."

"I see. Um…I was wondering are you free sometime tomorrow or the next day?" Yuki was lucky tomorrow and the next day were Saturday and Sunday. The butterflies were in his stomach full force, constantly fluttering around and making this worse than it had to be.

"Hm… I'm not doing anything tomorrow, but I have to help my friends with something Sunday. Tomorrow I'm free. Why do you ask?"

She just had to counter with a question, "Uh…um…maybe we could catch up. I don't get to see you as much, a simple walk in the park if that's okay." Kami, his palms were sweating and his hands were slightly trembling.

"Sure Yuki! I'm always happy to see a friend of mine! Is ten in the morning okay?"

"Yeah. … See you then, Kagome."

"Bye!" 

The line went dead, the dial tone buzzed in Yuki's ear. The nezumi felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. She agreed! He set the receiver back where it belonged and went to the dining room where Shigure was.

"You seem happy. Something good happen to you Yuki?" the inu of the juunishi asked after seeing the dazed look in his younger cousins eyes. It wasn't every day a dreamy look crosses those soft, guarded, violet orbs of the nezumi.

"I'm going to be going out tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back." came the soft reply from Yuki. It wasn't everyday he went out and not know when he was going to be back.

Shigure decided to leave it at that seeing how dinner was done. Not long after, Kyo joined them to eat. Shigure had complimented her on her wonderful cooking. It was peaceful seeing how the cat and rat didn't say anything to each other through out it.

* * *

Morning came fast to the sleeping occupants in the house. It was the day of Yuki's 'date' as his cousin Shigure put it. Though, the nezumi didn't know what to wear. Something simple or something casual? 

The only thing he could agree on was pants, but shirts stumped him.

The juunishi had two different shirts. He was in the bathroom, finished taking a shower and morning routine. Yuki was stumped. Which one? The short sleeved one or the short sleeved one? Both were simple and he liked both, but which one?

Opening the door enough to walk out, he spotted Shigure reading this mornings newspaper. Said person looked up to her shirtless cousin holding up two shirts. The inu rubbed his chin, Yuki was taking this seriously.

"Hm… I'd have to say the grayish lavender one with the dark purple borders. Blue on the other on clashes a bit with your eyes."

Yuki nodded his thanks and waked to the bathroom again, only to come out with said shirt put on. Breakfast was already done with and the nezumi made his way to the front door. Yuki put his shoes on before leaving quietly to pick up Kagome so they could go to the park.

* * *

Around seven at night was when Yuki came back. A small smile graced his face, a happy look in his eyes. Shigure took this time to study his cousin. The nezumi's left hand was on his cheek. 

"Your date go well Yuki?"

He saw the gray-silver head nod. _'It was better than good.'_ a soft, dreamy-like sigh escaped Yuki's lips before he made his way to his room. This feeling he had, it was wonderful. He let his hand slide to rest on his lips.

He kissed his childhood friend.

'_Yes, I am in love with her and Kagome didn't reject me.'_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: Happy! n.n how you like? R&R. Dunno who to do next… 


	8. Inicio ¬ShigureKagome¬

S.N.: Here's a ShigureKagome one. Next is HaruKagome. Title means "don/inspire". n.n there are going to be more than one pairing for each male from FB. I'm just doing one for each guy right now.

_Shigure - 27, Kagome - 27_

Disclaimer: … -.-; no anime.

* * *

**Inicio**

The inu of the juunishi sighed. The ideas weren't flowing like they used to when he first started writing. Shigure set the pen between his nose and upper lip, balancing it there as he thought.

He looked up at the ceiling above him. It was the middle of the day. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were out of the house and at school. The inu let his eyes travel to the hall by his study. The phone was out there.

'_No. I have to think of more ideas. … But, Mii wouldn't mind if I had a chat of inspiration would she? Most likely not if it get the words flowing onto the paper.'_ with that Shigure stood and made his way into the hall.

Picking up the receiver, the inu put it to his ear and momentarily thought. Who to call? Aya was at his shop, Ha'ri was probably tending to Akito. Shigure's shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"I know! I'll call Kagome! She's probably not busy, staying at the main house and all." satisfied with the person he was calling, the juunishi dialed said person's number. He could hear the phone on the other end ringing.

The other line rang a few times before it was picked up and a feminine voice made its way over. The voice was soft, yes, but a bit alto as well. Shigure gave small smile, this was the voice of his friend Kagome, it was unmistakable.

"Hello?"

"Hi, 'Gome! How've you been? Life treating you well?" Shigure's smile grew a bit after his questions.

A soft chuckle met his ears, "I've been good 'Gure. Life has been nice to me. How are Aya and Ha'ri?"

"They're fine. Have you been to Aya's shop though? And besides, you live not far from Ha'ri, being in the main house and all, so you should know if he's fine or not." the inu of the juunishi replied. It was nice to hear his friend's voice. It was like a small bell going back and forth chiming away the day. He never grew tired of it.

"I need to visit soon. Haven't been there in a month and a half! Yeah, I know. Ha'ri has his hands full with Akito."

Shigure gave a small sigh, but didn't loose his smile, "Yes, yes. I'm thinking that's Akito's specialty, getting sick. How's it been at the main house, with Akito making you stay there and all?"

"Good. Akito likes it when I see how he is and all. But, then again, he's been like that since I found about the zodiac curse." Kagome gave her sweet reply, in Shigure's opinion. Akito liked how he felt better in her presence, her being a priestess and all.

"Have you seen your family at all? If so, how are they doing?"

"They're good Shigure. Akito let's me leave once in a while to visit them. They say 'hi'." yes, it was like Akito kept Kagome locked up like a caged bird, only letting her out when he deemed it right to.

"I see. Next time you see them I said 'hi' as well. Anyway, I'm getting distracted-"

"When don't you, 'Gure?" Kagome momentarily but in.

"You're cruel, 'Gome. … Ahem. As I was saying, would you like to come over? I'm _soooo_ bored, 'Gome!" Shigure whined the last bit into the mouthpiece of the phone. He could hear Kagome's laughter from the other end.

"I figured as much, Shigure. Why not? Akito won't mind if it's to your place. Be there soon! Bye!" with that the priestess hung up. Shigure smiled, more, she usually gave him ideas. He sighed in a happy way, sweet Kagome was coming over!

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Shigure looked up at the sound of a knock on his front door about half an hour later. He stood and walked from his study, he could tell that was Kagome by how she knocked. It was fun when she liked to pretend with him and Ayame.

When the inu opened the door, Kagome's smiling face greeted him. But something was off. Now he knew, it was a little tick mark and slight twitch of her left eyebrow. Shigure also spotted Ayame's clothes under her arm.

"Aya's with you?" the juunishi received a nod.

"Ah yes! What kind of gentleman would I be if I let our little 'Gome walk in the woods on her own?" the hebi slithered out of his friend's top to look at Shigure with golden eyes.

The inu of the juunishi had a small smile on his face, "And here I thought I was the pervert. Aya, you get more attention then I do!"

"Don't worry Shigure! You'll always be special to me."

"Am I not included?" questioned Kagome, a hand over her heart and a sad look on her face. False tears were in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be the number one woman in our hearts. Isn't that right, Aya?" Shigure said, looping an arm around the woman's shoulders, even if he were to transform.

"Yes. No one could take your place, 'Gome!" the still-a-snake Ayame said.

The black-haired Sohma grinned, "all right. Come on in you two. Can't have you two staying on the front step while you're here, can I?"

Kagome gave a small laugh as she walked into Shigure's house, taking her shoes off on the way in. Ayame came out of her shirt and onto her shoulders as warm air was around them.

* * *

"Bye 'Gure, Miss Honda, Yu-chan, Kyokinchi!" Kagome laughed as she heard Kyo shout something about not calling him that. But other than that, her and Ayame heard normal goodbyes.

Closing the door, the two trekked back to the Main Sohma house.

"That was fun! I got to see all my favorite people in one day!" the young woman pumped a fist in the air as she walked, a large grin on her face.

Ayame looked over to the woman beside him, "Yes. I even got to see my dear brother." a smile, too, wormed its way onto his slightly tanned face.

Kagome hummed in agreement, "We should do it again sometime!"

The hebi of the juunishi nodded with his friend.

* * *

Shigure smiled as he wrote more of the story he was working on. Kagome was definitely a good person to call over for inspiration. Aya coming over was an added bonus for the fun.

'_So what if I get distracted easily, I know one thing is definite.'_

The inu looked out the open shoji door into the surrounding woods. A small grin on his face as he rested his face on his closed hand that held the pen.

'_I'm in love with Kagome.'_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: Yay! I finished it!! n.n R&R please. 


	9. Iconsideratus ‼RitsuKagome‼

S.N.: Sorry for the wait, I apologize for not putting up the HaruKagome pairing that some of you wanted. I am a bit stumped on what to do for a one shot for them. This is my RitsuKagome pairing:D The title means "without thought".

_Ritsu – 22, Kagome – 21 ½_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket, 'cause if I did, my muses would make them a Vanilla Series-type anime (with explicit hentai and yaoi). I feel so embarrassed to admit that!

* * *

**Iconsideratus**

Kagome smiled as she sat outside on the porch with Ritsu at Shigure's house. Tohru was in the kitchen making lunch seeing how they had no school today. Her blue-gray eyes took in the sight of the white condensed water vapor drift by in the atmosphere.

"K-Kagome-chan, ojamashimasu**?" **

"Nani Ritsu? No, you aren't bothering me. If you were, I wouldn't have you sitting next to me." The smiling girl gave the deep brown-eyed saru of the juunishi a happy smile and took his hand in hers.

A light blush came onto Ritsu's cheek bones as he looked into her eyes. She was so nice to him, like Tohru. Only, there was something more for her than there was for the sixteen year old that is staying with his older cousin Shigure.

Kagome smiled at the saru once more before looking back to the sky. He could tell she was happy for her eyes had a certain sparkle in them. Sure, in his family the members of the zodiac had strange eye and eye color, but Kagome special.

Sure Tohru had teal eyes, but it was like there were all shades of blue in Kagome's eyes with a few shades of gray.

"Ne, Ritsu?" Her special eyes were locked with his again.

"Y-yes, Kagome-chan?" Kami, he sounded like a stuttering fool.

"You know the only actual eye colors are blue and brown. All the other colors are merely different mixtures of the two pigments."

Ritsu blinked and noted that the inu of the juunishi also looked up at the miko that was sitting next to him. A small, shy, uncertain smile came onto his face, "They are?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I remembered that, but I did. It was an interesting fact that miraculously stayed in my mind despite the fact I slept a lot through my classes." Kagome closed her eyes and interlaced her fingers with Ritsu's, her palm against his.

Shigure smiled at the embarrassed face of his younger cousin. It was amazing that with his shy nature and tendency to think everything was his fault, that he would actually meet someone that didn't mind that and let it brush passed her like it was nothing.

"Are you two going to be joining us for lunch?" Shigure smiled when both shot him confused looks. It was like they had forgotten that fact.

He got two nods as an affirmative, "Just making sure." It was amusing at how intone the two were when they were together. Maybe that was what grew them together…. The inu didn't know, but that might have been one reason.

'_At least Ritsu isn't as prone to apologizing as he usually is with Kagome around. Though…he tends to get embarrassed easier instead.'_ He stole a sly glance at the duo sitting on the porch side-by-side, _'Maybe, just maybe, those two are meant to be.'_

A stupid smile wormed its way onto Shigure's face, _'I feel an inspiration for a new book coming on.'_ He hid his silent snickering behind the newspaper in his grasp. It crinkled where he was holding it tightly from laughing.

"Lunch is ready!"

* * *

"This is really good Tohru-chan!" Kagome smiled to the younger next to her, who in turn smiled back at her with a small blush from the compliment that was given to her.

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan. I'm glad you like it."

Ritsu, who was sitting across from Kagome, looked up at her shyly. His deep brown eyes smiled at the sight of her happy smile.

"So Ritsu, are you bringing our dear sweet Kagome anywhere?" Shigure inwardly snickered at the deep blush that covered the saru's face. Kagome looked to Shigure as the other three looked to Ritsu.

"He is. Just for a walk, but it'll be in a nice park and the walk to and from here is an added bonus since it is through a quiet forest." The miko answered, a tad oblivious to the darker shade of red growing on the brunette's cheeks.

Blue-gray eyes looked to the juunishi in question, a curious frown on her face from the redness of his face. Kagome reached across the table to rest the back of her hand on his forehead, "Are you all right, Ritsu? We can bring you back home if you're not up to the walk…" she bit her lip at the end of her sentence.

Ritsu gulped, "I-I'm fine K-Kagome-chan. W-we can still go on o-our walk in the p-park." His eyes were drawn to where her teeth caught the bottom lips of hers in between them, lightly nibbling…

Ritsu blushed even more and ducked his head in embarrassment. Kagome withdrew her hand, satisfied that he was feeling well enough to go on a walk with her. Yuki had a small knowing smile and his face and Kyo had an eyebrow raised at his weird cousin. Tohru blinked confused at the duo.

Shigure let a smile on his face, which was the second indicator (the first being his eyes) of his amusement of the sight.

* * *

"That was nice wasn't it, Ritsu?" Kagome looked over to the saru as they walked from the park they went to from Shigure's house a little after lunch had ended. The sun was starting to show signs of starting to set.

"H-hai…" a light pink blush was on his cheeks. His deep brown eyes looked to the priestess out of the corner of his eyes.

Looking up momentarily, Kagome pause. Her eyes widened before she turned to Ritsu and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Gomen, demo I have to get home now. I promised my mom I'd watch Souta! Ja, Ritsu!"

Kagome left the stunned and embarrassed saru standing there as he watched her run off in the direction of her home, seeing how she still lived with her mom and grandfather at his shrine.

The wind blew quietly as Ritsu brought a hand up to his lips. She…she had kissed him on the lips. Sure it had been for a quick instance, but it was a kiss nonetheless. The juunishi blushed darker before setting off in the direction he live.

It had given him hope. Sure he was cursed, but that didn't change Kagome's view of him. Ritsu had a happy sparkle in his eye; he knew he was attracted to the priestess. Maybe even loved her, he wasn't sure.

­_**-Fin-**_

* * *

S.N.: I'm happy:D I wrote my first RitsuKagome! I'm sorry for the long wait, and I apologize deeply for not giving people their HaruKagome one shot, but I am having a brain fart with that one shot right now. I may need an idea or two. Review please:) 


End file.
